Just Another Neopian Family Tale
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Just a nice story about my neopets and stuff. This story I'm trying to enter into the Neopian Times, so reviews would be loved for critiques! Thanks!


I don't own Neopets- Viacom does.

Unla1246854 sighed and laid her back against the pound wall. She was created a mere few hours ago as a white grundo, and already found herself sitting in a cage.  
Mind you, the pound wasn't a terrible place- it had a playground, heated inside area and nice beds and food, but the yearning for an owner who truly loved her never left her.  
An owner who wouldn't pound her. An owner who would love her no matter what. An owner who would understand her and take care of all of her needs.  
But she never expected this to come. First, she had a random slur of numbers following her name, she was a white grundo who was ordinary, nothing that couldn't be created  
at the Virtupets Space Station. Though, she had a good heart, and a desire to learn, particularly in magic.

Unla woke up one rainy afternoon groggily, to find a lady who had long, poofy blond hair with icy blue eyes, with three neopets- one was a mere baby blumaroo, being held by her, while a young blue shoyru girl was looking from behind her legs at Unla, and one blue peophin, who was staring curiously at her. The lady smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm boscoemax, but you can simply call me Sarah." She said with a giggle. Unla carefully analyzed her before walking up to the cage bars and shaking her hand.  
"My name is Unla1246854. But please, just call me Unla." Sarah nodded with a smile, and said the next words that would change her life. "Would you like to come home with us?" She asked cheerfully. Unla sat there in silence, shell-shocked for a few moments before breaking out in a gigantic smile and agreeing. Sarah smiled, and took her home.

* * *

The neohome was small, but cosy, situated on Mystery Island. Sarah's other pets introduced themselves.

The little blue shoyru girl went first. "Hi...I'm Shea911. But you can just call me Shea. I like usukis lots and I love having a big sister now!" She cried, and hugged Unla. Unla hugged her back, and looked up to the blue peophin. "Hey, I'm Jacky1jacky1_2005, but you just call me Jacky. I'm an adventurer, and like to battle. Sometime we can have a battle, eh?" Jacky said, nudging her. Unla could only mutter a 'sure' to her new older brother. Sarah suddenly remembered something. "Oh yes, and this little one," she said, gesturing to the baby blumaroo "is Amuha389. Amuha for short, as you would guess. This 'lil guy is really smart for his age. He already likes reading baby books. Well, glad to have you in our family now, Unla!" Unla kept in some tears of joy as she hugged her new owner.

* * *

The next year went by, with large changes. Unla was morphed into a uni, to her joy, and was sitting in her room one day, practicing some spells from the '1002 Spells For You' book Sarah had bought her. Sarah had gone out to play some Cell block, while Jacky was at the training school, increasing his strength. Shea was in the backyard, playing with a bubble wand. She heard her mom come in and shut the door, with Jacky's voice mumbling something to her. "That's odd..." Unla thought "Jacky and Sarah are home wayyy too early. I wonder what's up...?" She finished her thought, and ran downstairs, where Shea was already waiting. Unla asked what was up. Sarah only had the largest grin any of her pets had ever seen on her face.

"Oh, nothing...Except I got THIS from a random event!" She cried, and pulled out a Draik Transmogrification potion from behind her back. Everyone's eyes widened. Jacky's eyes were the widest. "But-a-but--HOW?!" He shouted. "I got it in a random event from sloth during Cell block. So, I'm going to sell and paint all of you!" She shouted cheerfully. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. "THANK YOU MOM!!!" was heard miles away out of their neohome.

Sarah sold the potion through auction, and lo and behold, all of the pets were painted. Unla was starry, Jacky was cloud, and Shea was striped. Amuha hadn't been painted. "He's too young," Sarah said "maybe when he's older."

* * *

A two more years passed. Sarah had gotten a good grip on how to make neopoints. Unla got more magic books- as well as going to being painted Christmas, then brown. She was quite good at spell casting by this point- Jacky even feared her in the battle dome, despite having fair stats from being trained. Shea learned to fly once she got older, and was flying just about all the time outside, or was playing with her usukis peacefully in her room. Amuha was still a young toddler, but he had grown VERY smart for his age. He had acquired more books, and always had his little blumaroo nose in a book. Unla was browsing through a book on faerie history, when she came across a startling story.

"The Darkest Faerie was once a hero of an ancient city called Altador. She had been part of the main council along with eleven other legends, but she noticed their aging. She, on the other hand, was immortal, being a faerie. Due to this, she thought she should be the sole ruler of Altador. She began to scheme to take the crown from King Altador's head, but was discovered by Jerdana, the best sorceress in the city and also a member of council of Altador. She and King Altador banished her from the city for good for her crimes. She went off angrily into banishment, and began to stew over her anger. She then wondered why she was following the law of mere neopets. She returned to the city, with her power doubled, and destroyed the City of Altador- at least, she almost did. Jerdana trapped the city in a time bubble before she did, only to enrage the Darkest Faerie into deeper insanity. She was about to try to take over other lands of neopia before Fyora, the faerie queen, trapped her in stone, to be banished up to one thousand years. Her statue fell all the way to the bottom of the Maraquan sea, and hasn't been spotted since. The whereabouts of her statue are unknown at this time."

Unla stared at this story numbly. Only one thousand years? She checked the date of when the Darkest Faerie was imprisoned...And paled. One thousand years ago. Unla was panicked. "When is she going to be released again?" She thought worriedly "What if-" Her thoughts were interrupted by the door closing, and Jacky's voice, both home early again. She picked up Amuha and stepped down the stairs nervously. When she got downstairs, her mother who had a face just as worried as her's took Amuha from her, and Jacky and Shea sat in the backround, a bit confused. Sarah spoke.

"T-to the cellar. NOW." None of her pets have ever heard that seriousness before, even when Sarah was angry. The hint of fear in her voice only increased Unla's worry, and everyone else's as they all went into the cellar. Sarah's face hardened and she looked at all of them seriously.

"Guys...We'll be going through dark times for a while. Hopefully they won't last. But I want you all to know, we'll all stick together as a family, no matter what." She said. She spotted the confusion in Shea's and Jacky's eyes, and the fear in Unla's. She spoke once more. "I'm going to tell you all a story, Unla, may I borrow your 'Faerie History' book, please?" Unla didn't even realize she had the book tucked into her arm, and she turned it over to Sarah. She cleared her throat and began to tell the story of the Darkest Faerie to all of her pets. Once she was finished, all of her pets (with the exception of Amuha, who was asleep, blissfully unaware of the situation) had looks of fear on their faces just as deep as Unla's. "S-so, mom..." Jacky said "She isn't loose...Is she?" He finished. Sarah looked up. "I'm afraid so." All of us were incredibly panicked, and flailing about when Sarah shouted "CALM DOWN!" and we all shut up again. "Now, listen. We are going to stick together. We have a neovision in here, so we can watch the updates on how the Darkest Faerie's moving. Right now, Meridell is overcome in dark clouds. All of the neopets there...Aren't in their right minds. Luckily for us, this will probably be one of the last places she strikes if she strikes at all. Faerieland's also overtaken by clouds, and Fyora's been kidnapped. We have enough food and water to last us for a few months down here. Now, remember. We're all in this together." Sarah finished, and put her hand out. Unla put her hand on Sarah's, as did everyone else.

* * *

The group must have been down there two weeks, watching the swirling purple clouds over various places slowly disperse. No one knew the reason why they were disappearing, but one day, they all watched as Faerieland began to fall down on Meridell. The townsfolk, recently freed from their dark clouds, began to panic. Then, a close up on Fyora showed her bringing Faerieland back up with her wand. The neovision camera switched to a view of the Darkest Faerie- back into stone, as she was once before.

The family all began to woop, and scream, and celebrate as they ran outside into the sunlight. FREEDOM! Oh, how sweet it tasted to them. They eventually heard about two young heroes- Tormund, the yellow lupe, and Roberta, the blue acara had saved the day. Roberta became Unla's hero, as Tormund became Jacky's. They celebrated that night- with a cake Sarah made especially for them, with ice cream and neocola. They all partied into the night, in celebration.

* * *

Another year passed. Shea was now royal, then painted purple, so her royal clothes matched well with her purple body. Jacky had become Camouflauge, and won multiple battle dome trophies. Amuha was still Amuha- but could speak neopian perfectly and had an understanding of most words. Unla, on the other hand, was painted fire for a few months, before deciding to be a cybunny, and was painted gold. Her spells had become more and more potent, and her power level rivaled that of a faerie's. Sarah had been busier lately, but always found time to give her pets love always. This was a long, cheerful, sometimes sad, story about just another neopian family.

And the adventure will continue for a very, very long time in the future.

_Hey! Thanks for reading! I'm trying to submit this same story into the Neopian Times, so I thought I'd throw it out on fanfiction and see what you guys think. Please review- it'll help me know how I'm doing- I need help! Trying to get that second NT trophy!_

_P.S. Yes, Sarah is based off of me. XP My neopets account is boscoemax. Feel free to shoot me a neomail, if you want.  
_


End file.
